Cloud Nine
by Kairi Kannibal
Summary: Girl. Boy. He’d protect her. She liked the fact of having him as a teddy bear. AU Sora x Kairi


_**Ello!**_ My oh my. This is Kairi Kannibal…and I'm fairly new. This is another cliché story that I'm hoping you all will adore. I couldn't care less if you hate it; just don't read it then. If you do seem to enjoy this, however, be sure to leave some lovely reviews! Warning; this is the authoress' first fic oneshot. Be prepared for not-so-experienced fluff.

**SUMMARY**; _Girl. Boy. He'd protect her. She liked the fact of having him as a teddy bear. _AU_ Sora x Kairi_

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Gah. **

* * *

**C **_l o _u_ d N_**i_n_**_e_

_By_ _K_airi Kannibal

_&_

_R_aindrops echoed against the windowsill in the large, yet homely "masculine" bedroom of a teenage boy.

Perhaps he was more than just a boy, at the ripe age of seventeen with his wild, spike chocolate locks, sky blue eyes, and childish antics…he was still _Sora_; her best friend through thick and thin.

He wouldn't dare harm her the way a so-called-father struck her emotionally and physically. He wouldn't think twice about causing pain in those violet blue orbs and that innocent stare upon her face.

Heaven knows what he'd do to protect her…

**K**airi.

That's her name. They met long, long ago when kids weren't afraid of playing outside 'til after dark, when the worlds were at peace, when things were just so simple when you were a child.

Her lovely burgundy red hair flowed past her shoulders, her pale body showing signs of fatigue and utter sadness. Only he could help her through the pain.

They were seventeen--comforting one another as the soft rain fell from the sky, and soon it would be midnight and her monster father would be wondering carelessly of her whereabouts. Now; now she didn't care.

She was safe now, and that was all that mattered.

"I should go," she simply said, her eyes searching Sora's blue ones, her head laying against his chest, "it's getting late and I'm really tired."

He shook his head down at the redhead beauty, "Everyone's already asleep, Kai. I won't mind driving you back…but--"

"No! I'll be fine. _He_ won't hurt me." Kairi interrupted softly. Liar. _The man who called himself your father would kill you if he found out you were 'rendezvousing' with a seventeen-year-old, hormonal teenage boy._

Sora saw right through her, knowing her all-too-well after so many years of knowing whether or not she was lying.

Boy sighed as Girl fluttered her eyes in disbelief, realizing he wasn't going to let her out of his grasp just yet.

* * *

**T****h**i**nk**i**ng of _y_ou, **w**herever y_o_u are.**

* * *

Instead, boy relentlessly placed the fragile girl underneath the sheets of his clean bed, tucking her in carefully with the covers. He had a look of awe written on his subtle face as she sighed against the pillow.

It smelt just like him. Like the sand, the ocean, their childhood…

She smiled with a quick giggle, "Thanks for tucking me in, _**Mother**_."

Sora rolled his eyes. Without a word, he lifted up his shirt revealing not-so-muscular yet well-toned abs and chest. The girl blushed, feeling herself become lost within her own thoughts.

_Homigod, how can he tease me this way? _She was on the brink of going insane, resisting the urge and at the same time fighting the control to touch his chest. _No! Get a grip, Kairi, he's your best friend for Heaven's sake…_

That didn't mean she couldn't look just a bit, right? No harm, no foul. Kairi immediately liked the fact that Sora slept shirtless. It was eye candy in her opinion.

He leaned over on the separate pillow and she turned the other direction, fearing that she would do something stupid…like lick his face or whatever. She sighed, feeling that same pang of hurt running through her hopeless heart. Kairi knew better. So much better. She could never confess or even surpass why on earth she had fallen in love with _him_ nevertheless.

After all, they were _just best friends._ Fuck.

He whispered softly, "Let's just go to sleep, 'kay? I don't want to have to lay wide awake wondering whether or not your dad does something horrible to you."

His words stung like ice at her heart. She was reminded once more of the ongoing abuse and torment around her life. Sighing yet again, she shifted in a more comfortable position , back against the front of his body.

"You don't mind, Sora? I really could go home if it bothers you…" she knew his answer already.

"Stay," he surprised her by squeezing her closer to his body and placing his large hands on her waist, "I **promised** I'd protect you. Besides, I'll drive you back real early in the morning so _he_ doesn't get suspicious."

Girl swallowed hard at the throat, secretly wishing she didn't have to go through this nightmare. But for now, she decided to relish the moment and try to get some sleep. That's what she was here for anyway.

Not just to mourn with a big comforting teddy bear to wipe away your tears. Sora was her teddy bear tonight. Kairi smiled with complete bliss knowing their proximity was so close.

His heartbeat was steady against her back as he dangerously ran his fingers along the exposed skin on her stomach.

Sora was the most perfect teddy bear ever.

* * *

**W****e ****_p_ray fo**r** o_u_r so**r**ro_w_s to end**

**a**n**d h**o**p**_e_** t_h_at **o**ur **he**a**rts **will blend.**

* * *

**3:00 AM** and wide, wide awake…

_Girl_ couldn't sleep anymore. Not after that fateful nightmare that she had countless times before, only to wake up with sweat sliding down her forehead, heart pounding against her chest.

She turned her cheek to find the sleeping angel still asleep. He was breathing softly and their positions had changed much to Kairi's embarrassment. Sora was holding her so close, his mouth inches away from her somehow plump and swollen lips. She prayed that she wouldn't squirm or fret over the fact that his cool breath was tickling her neck, his hands were lingering at her lower bare stomach, her dress ruffled up in the most unladylike manner.

Just as the raindrops came from outside, so did her tears finally fall from her eyes, trailing down her cheek.

She almost laughed at herself when she felt that pang deep inside her heart.

Love was just so damn irrational, stupid, annoying, and it hated her too. Why? Why did she have to _**love**_ this perfect spiky-headed, goofy, amazing young man out of all the possible candidates in Destiny Islands?

She felt like a useless, incomplete, **nobody**…and here she was lying right beside this mother-_fucking _perfect prince charming feeling so deeply in love. He would never know, would he?

"Why are you crying, Kai?" his voice was muffled against her, making her jump when she realized he had been awake.

By the sound of his voice, she knew he was still partially tired.

"Its nothing, really," she wiped away her tears and tried to hide her sadness with a fake smile, "See? I'm all better now."

Sora used his thumb to trace the tears away, "Bull. You're such a good actress, but you're terrible at being a liar. You know that, Kairi?"

She hugged him, not bothering to answer his question.

"I hope you're happy…I can't get back to sleep now," he poked her playfully, "can we talk?"

"About what?" Kairi murmured into his naked chest, feeling herself blush.

Boy smiled, "I dunno…whatever friends like to talk about at sleepovers. This is, after all, the best sleepover I've ever had."

Kairi blinked at his words in embarrassment. _Such a tease_.

"Now, now," Girl liked the tone of his cunning voice, even at three o'clock, "Sora, you're just teasing! I'm pretty sure you and Riku had _marvelous _times without me spending the night."

"Oh? What about you and Selphie? I bet you girls still play with Barbies and paint each other's toenails, have pillow fights, and talk about your non-existent love lives…" Sora chuckled.

"Hey! We do _not_ have loveless love lives, Sora! And besides, what makes you think pillow fights and Barbie dolls sum up a girl sleepover? That's totally sexist." argued Kairi, feeling herself yawn beside her best friend.

Sora took note on how tired she really was and smirked, knowing well that she was trying to fight off falling asleep again.

"Fine, fine. But you do admit, you girls did talk about boys, right? So tell me and pretend I'm Selphie or whoever you tell all of your 'passionate' secrets to…who's the lucky guy?" he asked seriously.

Kairi almost froze from fear. Instead, she turned her body back facing the other way. That way she wouldn't have to torture herself from looking at the perfect, handsome boy.

"What makes you think I love some guy?"

"Aha!" Sora cried, "Gees, I didn't know you actually _**love **_someone, Kai. Trust me, I've known you far too long not to notice how you get all…what's the word…ugh, whatever it is you get all happy and you get that look on your face, too. So who is he? And it better not be Riku, again 'cause we've been through this before--"

"It doesn't matter, Sora. He doesn't even know my feelings exist anyway. Can't we just get back to sleep?" she asked, growing numb once more.

Her heart sank and it felt like cracking into a million pieces. She wanted to die. If he thought it was Riku, how dumb could he be? She wanted to slap him in the face and shout over and over that her passion was only for him, but her body wouldn't move.

Unexpectedly, Sora turned her body and made her face him again,

"If I'm going to be a good friend, then I need to know these secrets…tell me, what's he like?"

"Sora! I am _not_ going to deal with your crap right now. Its 3 a.m.!" Kairi cried.

"I know darn well what time it is, _Princess._ Oh, c'mon, Kai! What's he really like? I'll bet he's tall, very athletic, and blonde too…you know the type of guy that all the ladies are into, 'cause you're the type of girl that deserves top of the chart material…" Sora rambled on and on.

"Sora…stop it."

"Oh, and I bet he's got loads of cash, too," envy bitterly filled in Sora's words, it almost hurt to talk about the dream guy his idealistic girl had been head over heels over--it didn't even make sense to him.

"And he's probably a great kisser, and he's daring too…like in the movies…with green, green eyes that'll make you go 'ooh, damn baby!'" he half joked more to himself than to the girl lying beside him with her eyes wide.

"Stop joking, Sora. He's nothing at all like that." Kairi tensed in Sora's arms.

"What? I was trying to be a good friend, jeez." _Some friend you are…_

Times like these, Kairi wished she had the courage just to tell him straight forward, yet she remained silent and tried to close her eyes…only to reopen them to find him staring at her with his blue, blue eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it. I can't help if I fall in love with someone who won't ever feel the same way." she explained below a whisper.

Sora's face hardened and he seemed to be struggling with words, "I can't believe…I mean who is this guy? You're beautiful, Kai. He's just so lucky and he's too stupid _not_ to see that you love him? Wow…that really ticks me off…"

"I said drop it. Drop. It. Now."

Words eloped the room. All was silent, the raindrops still making their pitter pattering sounds.

_**Drip**_

**Drop**

_**Drip**_

**Drop**

_**Drip**_

**Drop**

"I'm envious, Kairi."

* * *

_**N**_**ow I w**il**l step for**wa**rd to r_ea_lize this w_i_sh.**

**And **who** knows,**

**starting a new _journey _may not be so hard**

**or maybe it has already begun.**

* * *

It was a whisper that had escaped Sora's mouth, he wished he could've taken it back. It sounded so cliché to him

"Eh-envious? Over what?" she questioned, her eyes never leaving his gaze.

"I'm jealous….jealous over him. I just--you--and me--but…ugh. I'd kill to be him right now."

To Sora's dismay, she began to laugh.

It would've been a glorious sound coming from the young woman he was in love with, had it been that she wasn't laughing at _him_.

"You--you're laughing at me! Are you mocking me?"

"No."

"Is this your reply? I just confessed my passionate, undying love to you….I admitted being jealous too!"

"No."

"Then why won't you stop laughing?"

"…Sora, oh Sora…are you truly jealous? Do you truly think that I would ever…"

Boy interrupted girl, "Let's just get back to sleep. I understand. **You don't love me**…"

And Kairi stopped laughing.

**H**is gaze wouldn't leave hers. She was lost in his cerulean eyes. Completely lost.

Out of passion and utter bitterness, that turned into sweetness, Sora collided his lips to girl's lips.

**He kissed the hell out of her. **_He kissed her to show that he was very, very jealous_. That he'd kill to be the man she loved. _**'Cause he didn't know what else to do…**_

Girl. Boy. Kiss their. Peck here. A moan would escape her lips. He would press on. She'd tangle her hands in his unruly hair. He'd kiss her with more pressure, obliging when her tongue traced his. Peck their. Kiss here. On her sweet skin, her sweet alluring aura he'd put his feathery lips upon her jaw, just below her left earlobe, down to her neck, tracing butterfly kissed up her collarbone.

This impulse; both had no idea where it came from.

Either he was releasing his pent up frustrations, and she was smiling against his skin, nobody knew quite the reason why they had mustered up so much passion in their "innocent" kiss.

Did they care?

**Helll noooo!!**

As Sora stopped himself before he would go further than his boundaries, he placed light kisses right on her plump, perfect pink lips. _He proved himself of his passion alright_, he thought.

"Do you think _he_ could ever kiss you like that, Kairi?"

His voice was husky and he seemed out of breath.

The auburn beauty felt like she was on cloud nine…

"You're a real stupid boy, you know that, Sora? I can't believe you…" she smiled coyly, "you were jealous over **yourself**!"

Sora looked dumbfounded, "Wah-what?"

"He's you. You're you. You're the one I love, silly boy. Not some green-eyed, handsome, blonde bimbo…" her laughter sounded oh-so-beautiful to his ears.

She began to kiss his neck as she muttered over and over again, "Silly Sora…silly, silly **I only love **_**you**_."

That's the way it was supposed to be. Despite her lack of a perfect, secure life and his childish antics…somehow Girl had finally confessed her love for Boy. He was pleasantly surprised and found himself melting in her simple touch.

His face lightened up with a cheeky grin.

"Oh."

Kairi giggled, "_Oh_, yes, Sora."

"Dang, if I knew I were that loveable…I would've kissed you years ago--OWE! What was that for?" the seventeen-year-old brunette rubbed the sore area on his shoulder where the love of his life had assaulted him with her deadly punch (kudos to Riku for teaching her how.)

"For being such a lazy bum!"

No matter what, he'd protect her. He had then realized that all along she was his light; her giggles ringing through his ears like music.

_Why_ couldn't they have sleepovers more often?

**There are many worlds,**

**but they share the same _sky_.**

**One sky, one _destiny_.**

_:.fin.:_

* * *

**A/N: **So there you go! SxK fluff. I think it might've been whatever and yeah not so great but I don't care, I still like it. Reviews would be so, so cool. Be cool; review. And maybe I just might get some more inspiration. Yay? Sorry for any grammar errors and if the length was too long then oops, my bad. Ah well!

**Yours Affectionately**,

_K_airi Kannibal


End file.
